I'm Back For Revenge
by xShining Starx
Summary: Robin Finally asks star out but as things get good things only get worse.
1. The Picnic

heya ppl this is like my first fic so plz tell me if its ne good and if there is any way 2 improve it thanx :)

It was a great day for a picnic, the sun shone the brightest it could and the temperature was hot. Our favourite hero's went out for a picnic. They all sat on the green grass and as usual doing what they do, Raven was sitting underneath a tree reading her book, Cyborg and beast boy were arguing over ribs and tofu, and robin and Starfire were talking about things.

"Why do you eat rubbish man?" Cy asked BB

"Why do you?" BB replied

"I don't I eat real food"

"Whatever dude, tofu is so much better"

"Ribs"

"Tofu"

"Ribs"

"Tofu"

"Ribs"

"Tofu"

At that moment raven but in

"Why don't you two idiots make them both?"

"Oh….yeah dint think of that, thanks" Cy said

So Cyborg made his ribs then BB made his tofu.

Raven smiled slightly under her hood, she could speak and show her emotions freely now that they defeated her father, Trigon.

Robin sat with Starfire talking about things; they loved each others company and always hanged out with each other. They were better than best friends they were excellent friends.

They both had feelings for each other just didn't know how to tell each other.

"I'm going to tell her today" Robin thought. Robin told Starfire that he would be back in a minute and walked over to Cy and BB. "Hey guys"

"Hey man. Watcha doin'?" Cy asked

"I've decided that I'm going to tell her now"

"Go for it man" Cy added

"Who you going to tell?" BB asked as he was always slow with these things.

"Starfire, Duh!" Cy told BB

"Oh yeah, right, you go dude"

"Yeah, thanks" Robin then walked off to Starfire but before he did that BB and Cy said together "Good luck" robin waved his hand as if to say thanks then walked over to Starfire.

"Hope he doesn't get turned down" BB said sounding sad

"He wont, she loves him as much as he loves her" Cy reassured BB.

BB and Cy walked over to raven who nearly had finished her book.

Cy and BB told her about Robin and Starfire, she smiled because she knew that they would get together and was happy for them. She only hoped she wouldn't get turned down if she asked someone who she had feelings for, a certain changeling. They were all happy for robin and star.

Robin walked over to Starfire and sat down in front of her as well as facing her, he could easily get lost in her beautiful emerald eyes, she was so beautiful to him and she meant so much to him he loved her with all his heart she was his world his universe and he was going to tell her how he felt about her. He lost himself in her beautiful innocent emerald eyes.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked

Robin snapped back to reality

"Oh yes….star I need to tell you something" Robin replied

"What is that then?" Starfire cocked her head

Robin took her hands in his "Star….you mean everything to me and if you ever got hurt I'd never forgive myself, you're my life my world I'd do anything for you, I'd want to be with you every day every second anywhere, I've felt like this ever since I met and laid eyes on you

I guess, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is….damn it, I love you!" Robin felt Star's hands grip tighter to his. "Robin, I love you too"

"You do?" at this point Starfire's eyes were watering with happiness.

"Yes I do" they both smiled at each other.

Robin leaned towards star as he is taller than her now and kissed her a passionate kiss it felt right it felt special, Starfire was a little surprised but didn't hesitate and she kissed back, about a minute or two later they broke the kiss for air and hugged each other for about five minutes their friends watched the whole thing and were so happy.

"Good on you man" Cy shouted with a tear in his human eye.

"You go dude" BB excitedly shouted

Raven was too happy to say anything and tears escaped from her eyes happy tears.

Robin and Starfire faced their friends and smiled at them. BB then faced raven and smiled at her she blushed and smiled back at him.

After about two minutes their communicators went off, "Trouble at the chemical lab" Robin shouted. He smiled at star and then let go of her, they all got ready to go to the chemical lab in the centre of Jump city to stop whatever psycho villain wanted to steal what chemicals out of the lab. So they set off.

When they arrived they found that the place was surrounded by sladebots, they all went wide eyed

Starfire gasped

"No way" BB got out

"But..." Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence he was so shocked, Raven couldn't say anything either

"Slade!" Robin hissed, the sladebots then caught eye of them, they then switched into attack mode and started to shoot trough their laser guns. The blast just missed the titans and it got their attention.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, and then they all got ready to attack.

Cyborg blasted lots of the sladebots, with his sonic cannon, BB transformed into a tiger and pounded on the sladebots, Raven shouted her magic words "Azarah Metrion, Zinthous" A black swirl of magic covered the sladebots and ripped them apart. Starfire used her star bolts to blast the sladebots away one by one she then used her eyelazers and blasted two at a time, Robin got his Bo staff out and beat the sladebots to a pulp he then threw his birdarangs and the sladebots they hit exploded.

They had defeated all the sladebots and nothing was left. They were about to go into the lab but the doors exploded and they were all sent flying into a wall opposite them. They all slowly got up and rubbed their heads.

"Ouch that hurt" BB shouted

"Yeah man how did...?" Cyborg was cut off by something hitting him in the mouth, everyone looked puzzled then a voice said "Hey did anyone tell you that you talk too much" everyone looked behind them to see who said that, they looked and all gasped, the voice spoke again "Hi….Robin, Cutie and I didn't get your names" he pointed to all of them and smiled under his mask

"X!" Robin shouted

"Hey kid…it's been a long time" everyone looked at him and was rather confused or angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stealing"

"Steeling what exactly?"

"Robin you should know of all people…….zinothiem"

Robin looked at him and spotted something on his chest the other side of where the X was. Starfire looked at robin and saw he was looking at something on Red X's suit she followed his gaze and saw it too, she gasped loudly but didn't mean too, Red X looked over at Starfire and asked her "What's the matter cutie?" She frowned and replied "You…..you are.." she was cut off by robin who shouted "Slade's apprentice" Red X laughed and said "you two picked up on it and the other three of you, you should be ashamed, Cutie here is from a different planet and she still figured it out"

Robin was angry partly because he was calling Starfire 'cutie' and because he worked for his worst enemy.

"Why are you slade's apprentice?" Starfire asked X

"Well cutie I'm his apprentice because he didn't die" Starfire looked confused and he noticed it

"Let's say Slade is not dead and I'm working for him as his apprentice and he wants him to pay" X said while pointing at robin, Starfire looked at robin and went wide-eyed.

X then said "well see ya later cutie…robin….. Titans" he then pressed a button on his new belt that he made and teleported away. The titans then got up and were all confused and angry, robin once thought X would change but he guessed things never change, they all made sure they were okay and made their way back to the tower.


	2. Slade and Red X?

Back for revenge

They got into the tower and were still trying to process that Red X was working for slade or his apprentice; they all wondered the same question 'Why?'

As soon as they got into the tower they all went to their rooms, Robin went to his room to do research, BB went to his room because everyone else did, Raven went to her room to meditate, Cyborg went to his room to recharge, and Starfire went to her room to think things over.

Inside robin's room he was searching for information on who Red X was working for.

"Damn one enemy goes reappears and then another one appears……Why is X working for Slade?" Robin thought, he was angry, looking through every single file that he had looking for Slade and how he came back.

BB was bored in his room he knew everyone would still be in their rooms doing something so he decided he would take a nap.

Raven was meditating trying to calm down and relax she was angry as well but not as angry as robin was, she didn't want her anger to show so she was meditating as long as no one was to disturb her she would be fine and calm down.

Cyborg plugged himself in to recharge and think things over, he really thought the last time he saw him that he was helping them out but he guessed as X said he was only looking out for number one.

Starfire sat on her bed lost in her thoughts; it was a cross between thinking about Red X, Robin and Slade.

"Here comes the obsession again" Starfire thought as she lay down on her bed, " he was obsessed about Slade now he will be obsessed with Red X and who he's working for" She closed her eyes still thinking about what happened when they were at the lab and what Red X said "and he wants **_HIM _**to pay"

About four hours later they came out of their rooms, BB and Cyborg came out cause they wanted to play on the Game station, Raven came out because she had finished meditating, Robin came out cause he figured the he would become obsessed with this new criminal and he would hurt his friends and Starfire again like he did before and he wanted to be there for Starfire to protect her instead of hurting her once again. Starfire came out of her room to go to the roof where she always went to see the sun rise or sunset and where she always went when something was worrying her.

They were more or less in a good mood and were doing everything they normally did.

"I got ya now" BB shouted

"Not so fast" Cyborg shouted back he then blew up BB's ship

"Duuuuuuuude, not again" BB whimpered Cyborg was doing his victory dance and was teasing BB. Robin smiled as he watched the two argue about the game, Raven was quiet and was reading her book ignoring everything around her and was succeeding. Robin looked around the room and saw that Starfire was missing "hey guys anyone seen Star?" Cyborg and BB immediately said "No" and Raven rolled her eyes and told him "She's on the roof" Robin nodded and made his way to the roof.

Starfire sat on the edge of the roof thinking things through she just couldn't get it out of her head why though?

Was she obsessed? Was it just worry? Why? She couldn't think straight the things red x said had worried her, she looked down at the city wanting her worries to melt away unfortunately they wouldn't, they couldn't.

Starfire heard the door open but she didn't look to see who it was, she heard the footsteps behind her she knew who it would be, and finally he sat down beside her.

"Hi" Robin greeted

"Hello robin"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter"

"Starfire I have known you a long time don't try to fool me"

"Oh……it is the words of Red X"

"Which words"

"When he said he wants you to pay"

"Starfire it's a threat we always get them off criminals"

"But this one is different"

"How?"

"It's you and its Red X and Slade"

"Starfire it'll be okay"

"I am just worried though"

"I know you are but don't worry, I'll be fine don't worry so much"

"You are sure?"

"Positive" They both smiled at each other and robin leant down and kissed Starfire it was passionate and convincing. When he stopped kissing her he hugged her and said to her "I'll be okay, everything will turn out okay" Starfire looked at him and smiled she hugged him back and he whispered to her "I love you so much" she smiled and whispered back to him "I love you so much too" robin got up and helped Starfire up and asked her "Wanna come down with me to see the others?" She thought about it and smiled she felt fine now his words had melted the worries away and with nothing else to say she said "okay let's go see our friends"

In the main room Cyborg and BB were still playing their game and Cyborg was winning………..as usual.

"Noooooooooooooo dude that's like three times in a row" bb screamed

"Well that tells ya who's better" Cy replied

"I want a rematch" BB demanded

"Ok but I'm still gonna win ya"

"We'll see dude" with that said they played again trying to beat each other.

Raven rolled her eyes at the site of BB and Cyborg playing yet another game and obviously she knew who would win anyone would, she rolled her eyes once again and returned to reading her book.

Robin and Starfire made their way to the main room, they were talking about their memories of being together and with their friends they were laughing at the one memory where they all went to a club and were having a great time then Cyborg dared BB to sing on the karaoke and bb did it he choose that song from Q zone the Mai a hee mai a ha one he was doing the actions for it Cyborg, robin, Starfire and even raven was laughing their heads off. It was so funny and then Cyborg shouted

"Yo BB stop I think I'm gonna pee myself" Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy and Raven told him

"Really didn't need to know that" Cyborg then said "Sorry" then they all turned back to BB and started to laugh again.

**(End of memory)**

Starfire and robin entered the main room, Cyborg and BB had stopped arguing and had returned to playing their games, raven had been reading her book, they all looked up and saw Robin and Starfire standing there

"Hi" Cyborg greeted

"Hello" Starfire and robin replied

"So you guys wanna do something?" Robin asked, everyone was shocked that robin, their fearless leader was asking them this question instead of locking himself in his room and shutting them all out to find why who red x is working for Slade.

Finally someone broke the silence,

"Alright what ya thinkin' of?" Cyborg asked

"I dunno…what you got any ideas?"

Cyborg was about to say something but BB but in

"I know, I know…… lets go see a movie" Everyone shrugged

"K, but which one?" Cyborg asked

"Action?" Robin suggested

"Comedy" Cyborg shouted

"Horror!" BB screamed, they all looked at Starfire "Which one would you like star?" Robin kindly asked

"I do not mind which one" Starfire replied kindly also

Everyone then looked at raven, she saw this and put her book down

"I'm going to have to go with Beast boy's idea" Raven said, they all agreed now to choose which one

"K, but which one?" Cyborg asked for the second time that evening.

"Mmmm……… how about……..The grudge?" Robin thought out loud

"Seen it" BB complained

"How 'bout…….The ring 2" Cy suggested

"Nah" BB complained again

"The Amityville horror?" Raven plainly said

"Yeah" BB excitedly said

"I heard it was mega scary" BB screamed, everyone just ignored him and got ready for the movie, the time now was about seven thirty, they found out (by their computer) that the movie starts at nine, though the movie was probably a eighteen in certificate, they would get in because they were super hero's and saved the city.

"We should dress in normal clothes, you know to try and avoid fans and all that" Robin stated

"yeah Rob's right, right ya'll meet ya here in an hour….it probably wont take that long but ya never know" Cy commanded. So the Titans went to their rooms and got ready to put their normal cloths on.

Cyborg went to his bedroom, and got a ring similar to the one he used to infiltrate H.I.V.E. as Stone, and he put it on, he was wearing, dark blue baggy trousers, a white top with a blue Sports Jacket over and white trainers. He thought he looked perfect he then went down to the garage to sort his 'baby' out seems they were all riding to the movies in the car.

BB went to his bedroom, and looked through his wardrobe to find something to wear he wanted to look perfect for raven, he had certain feelings for her and whished she did too, he looked though his wardrobe and found an green pair of baggy pants, a green top that said 'Wicked Scary' on it in red, he wore white trainers similar to Cyborg's, he looked 'cool' as he put it.

Raven floated to her room and went to her wardrobe she also wanted to look perfect, for BB that is, she saw a perfect set of clothes, she put them on. She wore a black top that had her name on it in dark purple; she also wore a black skirt with black heeled sandals, her whole suit matched, she left her hair down as it was and walked into the main room to read her book.

Starfire flied to her room, she wandered what she was going to wear she looked in her wardrobe for the perfect outfit. She wanted to look nice for Robin, she looked and finally she found something she pulled out a pink/purple tank top and a pink/purple skirt to go with the top, she then pulled out some purple/pink boots to go with the rest of the outfit, the boots came to just beneath her knees, the skirt was a little longer and baggier that her uniform skirt and her top was a bit lower than her uniform top, she looked in the mirror and decided to put her hair up in a pony tail she chose a reddish bobble to go with her hair and her outfit.

Robin walked to his room, he was slow he had plenty of time any whey, the movie didn't start till eight, he got into his dark room and looked for something to wear in his black wardrobe, he found some black baggy jeans, a black t shirt and a black leather jacket saying on the back of it 'I'll take you for a ride' he threw them on his king sized bed, he then looked for some shoes and found some black boots like his uniform but a bit more normal like, he slowly put the clothes on and his boots, he looked at himself in the mirror and thought something's were missing, Oh yeah he thought he took off his mask and put on some black sunglasses then he looked in the mirror again and something else was missing, he looked at every part of him to see what it was, then it clicked his belt, his belt he uses to carry all the weapons he uses, he put it on then headed out of his room, to see someone extra beautiful.

Everyone was now ready and it was fifteen minutes past seven, Cyborg was in the garage, BB was in his room, Raven was in the main room reading a book, Starfire was in her room, and Robin was on his way to her room.

Starfire heard a knock on her door "Come in" she responded sweetly the door opened and she heard no footsteps, she looked towards her door only to see the one and only Robin standing there mouth open

"What?" Starfire asked

"You….you look……you look beautiful" Robin complimented, Starfire giggled and replied

"You look quite handsome as well you know" Robin smiled and she smiled back at him.

He walked closer to her and hugged her he then looked into her eyes and smiled, he loved her eyes they were so beautiful, her emerald eyes sparkled, he loved them when they did that, they looked so innocent, her eyes were a feature that he loved among other features. He had never shown his eyes to anyone but his deceased parents, Bruce/Batman his adoptive father, and Alfred his adoptive father's butler. He had only showed his eyes to the ones he truly loved with all his heart.

He loved Starfire with all his heart he wanted to show her his eyes, he knew how she would react and smiled just thinking about it, he spoke

"Starfire I love you, more than anything and I love your eyes they are so beautiful just like you, but you have never seen my eyes have you?"

"No I am afraid I haven't" She replied as curiosity ran through her body.

"well here you are" Robin gently took Starfire's hand in his and brought her hand up to his face, he moved her hand up to where his sunglasses were, he got her fingers to rap around his sunglasses frame and gently brought her hand down, her hand was gently removing his sunglasses, she was speechless she just waited to see what his eyes looked like, finally his sunglasses came off and her hand dropped from his face to her side.

She just stood there looking into his eyes, she was so speechless his eyes had paralyzed her into looking at them finally she spoke

"Oh robin your eyes are beautiful" she joyfully stated she found herself again looking into his icy electric eyes they were such a beautiful colour of blue. Robin smiled at her reaction and quickly kissed her, she kissed him back they were both exploring every inch of each others mouths. it was so passionate they had not missed any spot in each others mouths to explore but yet they continued to kiss each other.

A knock came at Starfire's room's door, they instantly stopped kissing and Starfire handed robin his sunglasses, Robin put them on and signalled for Starfire to let the person in.

"Hey, have you two lovebirds finished, Cyborg and Beast boy are waiting in the car, they want to be early"

"Ok raven we're coming" Robin shouted so she could hear him, he took Starfire's hand in his and asked her if she was ready she said yes and they set off to the T-Car to go to the cinema.


	3. The Movie

Back for revenge

They now were all in the T-Car and ready to go, even robin was in the T-Car, he was scared encase anything would scratch or steel his R-Cycle so he went in the T-Car.

Cyborg was in the driver's seat and driving, Raven was in the passenger's seat and BB, Robin and Starfire were in the back. They had been in the car for twenty minutes and they had arrived the time was forty-five minutes past seven, the movie would start in fifteen minutes, so they went in the cinema and bought their tickets and got to their seats which were at the back and higher up than everyone else's, they had the best view in the cinema.

They sat down in their seats and were waiting for the movie to start, BB and Cyborg had instantly started to eat and drink the things they had bought at the cinema, Starfire and Robin were talking and kissing, and Raven was bored so she watched the previews.

Cyborg and BB were eating popcorn and BB was also eating tofu popcorn that he brought at that moment they got into an argument.

"Man that stinks what is it?"

"Tofu"

"Tofu?"

"Yeah"

"You disgust me man"

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't eat pigs!"

"That's coz you are one man"

While they continued to argue robin and Starfire were busy kissing, Raven was almost finished watching the previews and the movie was about to start, she heard Cyborg and BB arguing and shouted at them,

"Would you two idiots stop arguing for one second, the movie is about to start"

Cyborg and BB stopped arguing and sat quietly in their seats, and Robin and Starfire had stopped kissing and they sat quietly holding each others hand's waiting for the movie to start any second now.

The movie started about fifteen seconds later. Everyone got ready for the movie, BB was excited, so was Cyborg, raven just wanted the movie to be good, and robin and Starfire were ready for the movie, the movie started and everyone was dead silent, they were jumpy, half way through it got way scary, BB was covering his eyes with his hands, Cyborg had his mouth open at how scary it was, Raven was actually enjoying it, Starfire was burying her head in robins chest, and Robin actually was enjoying it because it was scaring Starfire and that meant she was getting closer to him.

Now everyone was scared, even raven, the movie finished and everyone couldn't open their eyes to see if it had finished.

They all opened their eyes and saw that it had finished, BB and Cyborg let out a "phew", raven smiled and accepted that she was scared, Robin smiled as Starfire lifted her head out of his chest "You okay, its finished now" robin softly said

Starfire smiled at him and replied "That was most scary, but it was fun" Robin smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Right ya'll let's get going home it's about eleven"

"Cyborg's right it is getting late" Robin agreed, robin let go of Starfire who he was hugging and they all got up and walked to the T-Car. They all got in, in the same places that they had sat before and drove home.


	4. Attacks and Nightmares

Back for revenge

They got home about half an hour later, it was eleven thirty now and everyone was a little tired. Cyborg got in and said "Right ya'll I'm off to bed, night"

"Night" everyone responded. BB then went to bed and Raven went to her room to do who knows what. Robin and Starfire just sat on the sofa, Robin had his hand around Starfire and kept her close, she had her head on his shoulder. Robin looked at her and she smiled at him, he returned the smile, and then he kissed her, she kissed him back, a couple minutes later they parted, Starfire laid her head on his shoulder and robin still had his arm around her, he was now in deep thought and Starfire had nodded off.

"_Starfire is so beautiful, she deserves better than me, how can she love me? I love her so much, what have I done to deserve her? I am the luckiest guy in the world; she looks so peaceful sleeping like that. She's my angel, when I'm down she's always there to cheer me up, now I'm here for her."_ Robin thought, he smiled at the sleeping girl that he held in his arms, she looked like she was having a nice dream because she was smiling.

A strand of hair fell over Starfire's face, robin was looking at her and moved the strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears, she smiled again once he put the hair behind her ears, he smiled back at her even if she wasn't smiling at him, he was about to lift her up and take her to her room, but he heard a noise, he softly placed her down on the sofa and went to see what the noise was.

Robin walked out of the main room silently but before he did he looked at Starfire one more time, he then walked down the corridors to where the noise came from as he walked nearer and nearer, the sound got louder and louder.

He stopped at the room in front of him, it was the room that the noise was in, and it was the evidence room.

Robin got his birdarangs out and his Bo staff, he then got ready to enter the room.

Robin was ready and he kicked the door down, he then ran in the room and was shocked when he saw none other than Red X.

"X, what the hell are you doing here?" Robin Hissed, Red X laughed and then responded,

"Luring you away" Robin looked confused

"Luring me away from what?" then it struck him, he left Starfire alone.

"NO!" Robin shouted, X laughed and Robin ran the fastest he could to reach Starfire.

Starfire heard a loud noise and instantly woke up, she was on the couch and the room was dark, the lights were switched off, she heard the noise again, she got up off the sofa and heard a noise that sounded like loud footsteps, she then looked around but it was too dark to see anything or anyone,

"Hello, is anyone there?" She asked, she heard the footsteps, they sounded louder and then they stopped.

"hello dear child" a cold creepy voice said, Starfire gasped she knew who it was, she had heard his voice many times before and all of those times it crept her out, she franticly turned around she couldn't see anything, then the lights suddenly turned on, she closed her eyes because of the sudden brightness and slowly opened them, she now fully opened her eyes, she heard the voice again.

"I have missed you dear child as well as robin, have you missed me?" Starfire turned around and was met by a hand grabbing her neck and slamming her against the wall, she closed her eyes at the pain but opened them, "Of course you have" the voice said, she was shocked, "H…how is it you are alive?" Starfire asked curiously, he laughed a long sinister laugh and responded, "Well dear child, it was merely a robot, you seriously didn't think I wouldn't know that that insolent little bitch would betray me?" Starfire was really shocked at slade's words she had never heard him swear before, maybe he was really mad and wanted to kill her and robin.

"Why, you are dressed up, were you expecting me?"

"If I did not know you were alive, then why would I dress up for you?" Slade slammed her against the wall again and said "Insolent little child" Starfire smirked "I am not a child anymore" Slade laughed and it sent chills down her spine, "oh that is right isn't it you are, seventeen now is it? You have learnt a lot of words and almost speak the way all teenagers speak, and you have the attitude to go with it, last time I fought you and your little friends you were all almost fifteen, and you weren't as cocky" Slade smiled behind his mask, he then said "Do you know how old I am?" Starfire looked at him oddly and replied "No" he smiled once again and then said "well I will tell you, I am twenty six, nine years older than you and eight years older than robin, but that wont change what I'm going to do" Starfire was a little scared now, Slade seemed different, he was more scarier than before, he still had firm grip on Starfire, one hand around her neck and the other around both her wrists, he let her wrists go and was taking his mask off so his mouth was uncovered, he then leant to kiss Starfire, Starfire knew what he was going to do and was filled with fear, and that second Robin entered the room and saw what Slade was about to do, "STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, Starfire faced him, her face full of fear, robin then ran up to slade and was about to kick him off her but he got kicked by none other but Red X, Starfire saw this "ROBIN!" she shouted just like he had before, she then struggled to get loose from slade's grip, she then thought what she could do and then it hit her, she then kicked him right in between the legs, he then let go of her and she dropped on the floor, she then got up and started to run, but someone grabbed her ankle and she fell on the floor, slade then smiled and was lowering down and was about to try to kiss her again, but robin quickly, kicked him away from her, he then helped Starfire up and Slade and Red X came together, and were about to attack when the other titans came into the room.

"Whoa..." BB said

"Yeah what BB said" Cyborg replied

"No" Raven said,

"Yes" Slade said and then he said "I'll be back and I'll get what I want don't you worry" He then threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke had gone both Slade and Red X had disappeared.

Starfire then hugged Robin and he comforted her by saying "its ok now, your ok now" he then hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go.

"He…He is suppose to be dead, how come he's not dead" BB asked confused

"He…he said it was a robot and knew terra would betray him" Starfire replied

"What did he want?" Cyborg asked.

"I think he wanted Starfire" Raven said, "I read his mind and only one thing was in it, Starfire"

"Well he can't have her" Robin said angrily, he then hugged her tightly and she put her face in his chest.

"Come on Ya'll let's get some rest, if he comes again we'll be ready" Cyborg said and went to his room, followed by raven followed by BB.

"Star, wanna sleep in my room?" She nodded and they went off to Robin's room to sleep.

Everyone was asleep and all but one were having peaceful sleeps, that person being Robin.

Robin was having a terrible dream, one of his worst.

**DREAM**

Robin was searching for Starfire he heard screams and they sounded like Starfire's he ran into the room and saw Starfire tied up with blood dripping down her wrists from where the rope was and Slade next to her laughing, he was about to kick Slade but he was tackled and was also tied up to a wall with extremely strong rope, he was struggling to get free, he then heard slade's cold voice say "Robin how nice of you to join us, I was just showing little starry here how I work"

Robin growled "Don't call her that!" he shouted, slade grinned under his mask, "What do you want from us" Robin demandingly asked.

Slade smiled under his mask and replied "I want you to watch while I punish Starfire for your doing wrongs" Robin's eyes widened

"No please don't hurt her"

"You had your chance robin and you blew it"

"No please don't"

"Robin I would but you refused your last chance" Slade then got a knife out of his belt and then ran it along the tameranians stomach, she closed her eyes trying to block the pain out, he then took the knife off, showing a big slit across her stomach and blood dripping down it, he then moved the knife to just below her thigh, he then slit her leg all the way down, her boots were off so he slit all the way down to her ankle, she also closed her eyes trying once again to block the pain out, slade then moved the knife to her other leg and began on that one, she again closed her eyes trying to block out the pain but she failed and she screamed, Slade smiled and robin looked like he was about to cry, then slade said very coldly to robin "And this is all your fault, she is in pain because of you" Robin looked down and started to let tears out, Slade smiled at the sight then got Red X to lift robins head up to watch the finale, Slade lifted Starfires head up but before he did he lifted his mast to show his mouth, he then kissed Starfire hard and hot tears began to trickle down her face, they dropped on slade's skin and he smiled as he was kissing her, he then stopped kissing her, then he grabbed the knife out again and stuck it right through her stomach, her and Robins eyes widened and she let out a "uh.." and Slade laughed and he and Red X disappeared.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Robin screamed he then tugged as hard as he could but he still couldn't get free, he then struggled but eventually got out a birdarang out and cut the rope. When he was free he ran to Starfire and gently cut her free, she fell but he caught her, she laid in his arms. Tears ran down robins face.

"I'm so sorry"

"I…..it…is… Not…you're…fault… robin"

"If I just became his apprentice he wouldn't have…you wouldn't be"

"Robin…I still Love you" Starfire then gently pushed his head down and she kissed him, he gently kissed back,

"I will always love you" Robin sobbed, Starfire smiled and responded "As will I… always… love… y…you" her head then flopped back into his arms and she was gone.

"Nooooo star please come back….please" he then cried harder than he did before and put his head on her chest and cried, never stopping.

**OUT OF DREAM **

"Noooooooooooooo" Robin woke up, cold sweat dripping down his face, he looked around and saw he was in his room, he then looked around for Starfire then he saw her laying next to him on his bed, he let out a sigh and snuggled up to star and whispered "I'll never let that happen to you" he then kissed her on her forehead and tried to get some sleep and take his mind off his nightmare.


	5. Breakfast

Back for revenge

The Next day they mostly woke up around quarter to seven, Cyborg and BB were playing on the game station as usual, Raven was reading a book, she had nearly finished, Starfire was up and happy, she was making everyone's breakfast seems she was a way good cook now and robin was having a sleep in.

"Yeah, come on" Cyborg shouted

"Noooo you can't do this to me" BB whined

"I can and I will" Cyborg once again blew BB's ship up

"Noooooooooooooo" BB screamed.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled at the scene, and then she spoke to them

"Beast boy I'm sure you'll win next time" BB and Cyborg had their mouth open wide; did she just talk about the game nicely?

"Really?" BB asked

"Yeah" BB had a smile on his face, he had to win now, now that raven said she thought he would, he would win for raven. BB then shouted to Cyborg "Rematch" then Cyborg looked at him and said "Your on" they then played another game, raven then got back to her book, once in a while staring at the screen to see who was winning but at the moment they were tied.

Starfire had finished making breakfast for everyone; she made them all what they normally had, Cyborg, sausage, bacon, beans, egg and hash brows. BB tofu waffles and soy milk, Raven, herbal tea, and her and robin pancakes.

"Friends breakfast is ready"

"Yeah" Cyborg said

"Sweet" BB shouted

"Err, thanks" raven concluded

"You are most welcome" Starfire started to look around and didn't see robin anywhere, then she remembered he was still asleep, she then told the others "Friends I am going to check on robin" they all nodded and she went to robin's room to check up on him.

She walked down the corridors and got to robin's door it silently slid open, she silently stepped in trying not to wake him and found him asleep peacefully, he then murmured something but she just heard it "I love you star" she smiled wondering if he was awake or asleep, seems he had said it to her when he was awake, he also said something else and she heard him that time to "don't leave me" she smiled once again and whispered "I will never leave you robin" she then silently made her way over to his door and was about to leave until she felt someone grab her wrist, she jumped and turned around to see robin.

He smiled at her and she smiled back, he then hugged her tight and she returned the hug but not as in one of her bone crushing hugs a gentle romantic one just like he had given her. He let go of her and said to her "How long have you been here?" she looked at him and replied "about five minutes" robin was relived, she hadn't heard him shout at Slade and hadn't known she died in his dream.

"I love you star"

"I love you too" Robin then grabbed her and kissed her and she returned it. After they had finished kissing he then said,

"Don't ever leave me"

"I will never leave you, robin" Robin then kissed her once again and they left his room hand in hand.

In the main room, Raven was drinking her herbal tea, Cyborg and BB hadn't touched their breakfast because they had instantly started arguing about meat and tofu.

"Killer" BB shouted

"Little grass stain" Cyborg shouted back

"Tofu is way tastier than meat"

"No it aint"

"Yeah it is"

"Is there any meat in tofu?"

"What do you mean is there any meat in tofu? No its tofu"

"Then it is rubbish"

"No it isn't"

"Yeah it is"

"Whatever"

"Shut it" Raven shouted at them, robin and Star then walked into the main room and sat down at the table, they then started to eat and so did BB and Cyborg. Raven had been reading and had finished that book, she then went to her room and got another book, and she then walked back to the main room and sat on the sofa and began to read her new book.

They had all finished their breakfasts and now, BB and Cyborg were playing on the game station, raven was reading her book, and robin and Starfire had gone out on a date.


	6. A Date and a Kidnaping

Back for revenge

Robin had asked Starfire if she wanted to go out on a date and she accepted, he had took her to the beach, it was a beautiful day, with the sky so blue, the sun shining happily in the sky and the brilliant white clouds slowly moving around the sky, the water on the beach was as blue as the sky and the sand was a gold colour, it was so beautiful.

"Oh robin this is so beautiful" Starfire said as she looked at the scene

"Not as beautiful as you" Robin blurted out without thinking, Starfire blushed and walked on to the gold sand, she sat down and picked up a handful of sand, she looked like she was really concentrating on the sand and robin chuckled at the scene, robin walked over to where Starfire was and put an arm around her, she looked up and smiled he smiled back at her.

"Robin this sand as you call it is a beautiful colour"

"Yeah it is…..you know what colour I like"

"What is that?"

"The colour of your eyes, they are breathtaking" She blushed once again and he smiled at her, he then kissed her tenderly. They parted and robin got up, he helped Starfire up and he led her near the beautiful blue sea.

Robin had told Starfire before they came to the beach to bring her swim suit and he had brought his trunks and she had brought her bikini.

Robin led Starfire to the beautiful blue sea and said to her

"Star, wanna swim?"

"Sure" she replied they got out of their clothes and revealed their swim suits.

Robin was wearing baggy red trunks with black stripes going down the sides and Starfire was wearing a lavender coloured bikini, her bottoms looked like very short swim shorts that all girls wear and her top was a normal sexy bra shaped bikini top.

Robin looked at Starfire and his mouth dropped wide open, he couldn't take his eyes or mind off her _"she looks so sexy, my god how I'd like to……bad robin no thoughts like that…Bad, bad robin" _robin thought, he then snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality, Starfire had seen robin in his trunks and liked them, "_he looks as earth girls say hot"_ she could see his well toned body and it was as she thought _hot_.

They both took their eyes off each other and robin asked "Ready to go swimming" Starfire nodded and they both got in the water, they were both very good swimmers, robin had taught Starfire to swim about two months after she became a titan.

They were both in the water and were getting used to the feel of the water on their skin, after about two minutes in the water they both began to swim around, then they began to splash each other, Starfire splashed robin and he said,

"This means war now"

"Surprise me boy wonder"

Robin then splashed Starfire with what looked like a tidal wave, Starfire recovered and splashed robin with an amount of water that was double the amount of his, when the water cleared robin wasn't there Starfire looked around and couldn't see him,

"Robin, robin, robin, Oh robin where are you?" Starfire seemed sad, but suddenly jumped when robin came up behind her and shouted

"BOO!" Starfire screamed and when she saw that it was Robin she hugged him. Robin smiled and put her face up so she was looking at him he then kissed her, she kissed back just as eagerly as he kissed her, when they parted they smiled at each other and Robin splashed her and she splashed robin back, they both laughed and then Starfire felt something brush against her leg.

"Robin you are sure there are no sharks in the sea?" Starfire worriedly asked

"Yeah…why?" Robin asked curiously

"Because I felt something brush along my leg"

"Well it might be……." Robin was cut off by Starfire being pulled under the water.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted back, she was now fully under the water, robin dived under the water and chased after Starfire to get her back, he saw her being pulled away by something….something that was black….or someone wearing black, he caught a glimpse of the persons costume, a black spandex with a skull mask and a X on one side that was red and a S that was on the other side.

"X" robin growled in his head. Robin swam a whole lot faster than before to try and stop Red X, who was kidnapping Starfire, who was now unconscious, she could die if they didn't get to the surface soon.

Robin swam the fastest he could, he was about two meters away from X but X suddenly threw about ten Explosives that were in the shape of an X robin dogged about five of them the best he could but the other five went off and a big wave hit robin and sent him away from X and Starfire when the wave stopped he saw no one else there under water with him his eyes narrowed and he raised to the surface and punched the water with his fist and shouted "Damn" he then got out of the water and called the other titans on his communicator.

"Gather together and get what you can we're going to finish off X and Slade I'm sick of them……they've got star"

Starfire was coming around into consciousness, when she opened her eyes fully she couldn't see anything it was pitch dark and she could feel she was tied up to a wall, with rope, she tried to summon her powers but she couldn't, she tried her super human strength but it wasn't super human it was normal.

"What is happing with my powers?" she asked no one in particular, but sadly she got a response.

"They don't work"

"I figured that Red X" She replied coldly with attitude.

"Now you're going to have to bin that attitude"

"Oh yeah what you going to do"

"Nothing cutie, I like ya with this attitude, you know who is the one who doesn't"

"Slade" she replied twice as coldly as she did last time

"What do you want with me?"

"Unfortunately nothing, its slade who wants something"

"And what is that?"

"I'm afraid its you" Starfire closed her eyes when he said that, not like he saw because it was pitch black

"I was afraid of that"

"I'm sorry cutie" he then disappeared and left her on her own to think.

She just stayed still not moving once, she had given up trying to escape about twenty minutes ago and was lost in her thoughts, Where am I, what does slade want with me? When will my friends come to save me? Will they come to save me? When will I ever get out of here? She then snapped out of her thoughts and sadly looked around, wishing to back home with her friends to be back home with robin, but all she could was wish and pray and hope. She let out a sigh and rested her head the best she could on the cold, hard concrete wall.


	7. Held Captive

Hey ppl i've just realised that i have put back for revenge at the top on moreless all the chapters so far so im sorry about that if u could just ignore it that would b good so sorry again.

Robin was back at the tower and got dressed into his proper uniform, he then got all his gadgets and more than he normally got, he had about ten birdarangs, twenty explosive disks, ten freeze and fire disks and ten smoke and gas bombs. When he was finished he made his way to the main room, there he waited for everyone, he paced back and forth, back and forth, then suddenly all three of the other titans entered the room, robin stopped pacing.

"You all ready" robin was answered with nods.

"Cyborg, Starfire doesn't have her communicator on her and she was in her swim suit when she was kidnapped, so we don't have any idea where she could be" Cyborg had a disappointed look on his face but nodded.

"Right team, we'll have to look the old fashioned way, Raven you try and see if you can sense her here, Cyborg, Beast boy we'll search the city top to bottom" They all nodded and raven started to meditate and the three boys began their search in the city.

Starfire heard footsteps and raised her head up to see who it was, but she saw no one probably because it was pitch black in the room, she then heard the footsteps stop, she looked around but saw nothing, the lights suddenly flickered on and Starfire immediately closed her eyes, she then slowly and carefully opened then trying to get used to the light, when her eyes were fully open, she jumped as she saw a half black half bronze/orange mask right up to her face.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear did I frighten you? Oh and I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I bet you were eager to see me"

"Hardly" Starfire cockily responded

"Don't get cocky my dear; you just might get hurt," Starfire looked away from the masked villain and then looked back at him,

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh I want a lot from you, but mostly I want you!"

"Why me?"

"Lots of reasons, I shall name some of them, one, you are beautiful, two, I only want you, three, your robins girlfriend, four, I want robin to pay, there is that enough?"

"How did you know about me and Robin?"

"Oh come on, its quite obvious that I knew that robin so called 'loved you' that's why when you get hurt he's always calling your name or shouting no, he never does that with the other titans."

"Why do you want robin to pay, he did nothing to you"

"mistaken again, he did lots, shall I name them, ruining my plans, always wanting to capture me, betrayed me, being a good apprentice but left me for you and the titans, wanting to kill me, want anymore? No? Thought not"

"He did not kill you"

"You're right that bitch terra did, but she can never come back now"

"She can, we will find a way, we visited her the day before yesterday and we came up with something"

"Did you say day before yesterday? Well I'm sorry but yesterday I visited her and I accidentally knocked her over"

Starfire looked down trying to hold the tears in, this man was so evil, and he killed terra? How could he? Slade laughed his cold creepy laugh and walked in closer to her, he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face up, and before a blink of an eye he kissed her hard, she tried to get free, she tried to get him off her, but she couldn't, he was hurting her with the pressure he was putting on her in the kiss, she tried everything to get him to stop but it wouldn't work.

Slade stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear, "I know it seems bad now, but trust me you'll learn to like it"

Slade then walked slowly and calmly towards the exit of the room and looked back at the sad Starfire, and said

"You should go to sleep"

"No I shouldn't" she replied coldly, slade smiled under his mask and then replied

"Then I shall make you" he clipped something off his belt and threw it in the room, it then exploded and he shut the metal door, he then made his way over to a glass window to see Starfire, her eye lids dropped and she was asleep nothing could wake her up until the gas wore off..

"That sleeping gas works excellently" slade thought to himself, he then smiled a cruel smile under his mask and before he left he said "You'll need sleep, it'll be a fun day tomorrow, well for me any whey" he then left laughing and Starfire had no idea what would happen to her.

"Azarah Metrion Zinthous, Azarah Metrion Zinthous" Raven chanted, she was trying to get a lock on Starfires mind, sadly it wasn't working, she was rather too far away, in a sleep or the worse of the three dead, raven knew she wasn't dead or so she hoped, she knew that slade wouldn't kill her, but wouldn't he? He was capable of anything, why should killing someone be out of his way, he turned a superhero into a villain but luckily they got him back, he destroyed the city, he got an apprentice to destroy them, why wouldn't he kill her? She only hoped that he wouldn't, what would everyone do without Starfire, she was the heart of the team, always cheery and never sad, always helps always tries to get people back to being friends when they had fallen out, sometimes meditating with raven and although she didn't admit it she kind of enjoyed meditating with star no matter how happy and chirpy Starfire was, in the end she missed her and just wanted to get her home to her friends and her boyfriend.

Robin drove quickly around the streets looking for somewhere that looked suspicious or looked like something slade would pick to be his hide out, he was driving about 90mph on a 50mph road, but he didn't care all he cared about was getting Starfire back and holding her tight in his arms and never letting her go, but before that he would finish off Slade and Red X for good, this time Slade had gone too far, first he breaks into the tower, then he gets red x to distract him, then he tries it on with Starfire, then when robin came in he still tried it on, then when robin and Starfire were on a perfect date he gets Red X to kidnap her and now he's doing who knows what to her. Robins mind was running wild filling with idea's that are ten times worse than the previous ones. He only hoped he would find her soon.

Cyborg was driving in his car but he was going 60mph on a 40mph road, he was also looking for things that slade would use as his hide out, he looked left to right but saw nothing to catch his eye, he was hopelessly looking for something that wasn't there he hoped everyone else was having better luck than him.

BB turned into a hawk and searched from the skies, he looked and looked but saw nothing he had looked everywhere near him unless it was in a different part of the city or underground it wasn't here where he was, he was feeling down something he rarely felt he was always happy maybe not as happy as Starfire but happy, everything he tried to cheer himself up didn't work he wished they would find her soon or his misery would be for forever.

"Apprentice" Slade shouted he was calling for Red X

"Yes Master?" Red X replied whilst jumping down from a high wall

"I'm going out to do some business and I want you to watch over her, go get her some clothes and rest her on that bed next to where she's tied up to, but tie her up or she might escape, if she does I'll kill you and recapture her"

"Yes Master" After that was said slade exited the hide out and left only Red X and Starfire there.

Red X paced around the room and thought about things, he then stopped and looked through a window to see if Starfire was awake or still knocked out, he saw she was still out so he unlocked the door and went in the same room as her, he slowly walked over to her, he softly untied the rope around her fragile skin, as he untied her she fell but he caught her with caring arms, she was now in his arms, he then carefully walked to the bed, he tried his hardest to not disturb her and to his relief he didn't.

He gently laid her down on the bed, he then made sure she was still out and made sure she wouldn't wake up soon, he then left the room but before he did he looked back then walked out the room, he then locked the room, he then left the building and locked it, when he got outside he teleported to titan tower.

hey ppl thats all im up 2 right now if u could tell me what u think so far and if i should go on with the story that would be good :) but im kinda stuck what to put next i have a couple of ideas but if u have ne good ideas u think would go with the story then plz tell me thanx :)


End file.
